Dear Diary
Dear Diary is an in-progress sidestory of Fallout: Equestria written by X-BIRT (a.k.a. Onyx the Dragon) that follows the diary entries of Candycorn, filly survivor of The Great War, and her struggles to survive and thrive thereafter. In the wake of the war, she's plunged from her comfortable Equestrian lifestyle into the earliest days of a wasteland with no place for friendship or virtue. Summary The story picks up 5 days before The Great War, when protagonist/in-world writer Candycorn is gifted with a diary in which she can record her life's events. Unbeknownst to her or most anyone else, the events recorded in said diary will be much more exciting than anticipated. Candycorn spends her last 5 days before the war struggling with a school project, fights with her older sister Kettlecorn, and a fear of zebras. By the Last Day's eve, she had resolved to buy her family a place in the local Stable by running a lemonade stand. After learning from her father that the family could not afford it, and telling her mother that she was saving for a Red Rocket scooter. On the Last Day, Candycorn was awoken abruptly by her parents, and corralled into their home's basement with her sister. Though their parents had intended to join them after gathering supplies, a balefire detonation would prevent that. Leaving the foal and her sibling alone in that cellar. Wherein they would survive the war. For the rest of The Last Day, and the following day, Candycorn would be scared and practically alone, whilst Kettlecorn spent the days staring up at the door waiting for parents that would never come. Candycorn sneaks upstairs in the following morning to the discovery of a destroyed world, and her parents' charred corpses. She is later joined by her sister, who after scolding the foal for leaving the basement, joins her in surveying the remains of their home. Kettlecorn would spend much of the rest of the day isolated in her room and practically catatonic, not unlike how she'd spent the previous few days watching up a staircase. Though the younger sister would convince her to aid in burying their parents in the rubble as dusk set in. The next day, Candycorn ventures outside to scavenge for food and water, and explore the rest of the seemingly endless ruin. (story pending) Characters Candycorn The story's protagonist. Candycorn is a filly with the misfortune of surviving The Great War. Childish, impatient, and less mature than she'd have you believe. Though she craves the chance to prove herself a 'grown-up', she's not much more capable than one would expect a foal to be. Kettlecorn Candycorn's older sister, a punk teenage mare who spent her days before the war hating and rebelling against her parents. But even though she is 'free' in the aftermath of the war, she is barely able to support herself without them. Certainly not with the same emotional fortitude. Traits Dear Diary is written as a transcription of Candycorn's diary, not unlike the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series (albeit with a very different setting, tone, and without the pretty pictures). Further, the story is primarily set in the immediate aftermath of The Great War. Lastly, Dear Diary is planned to be a prequel to an as-of-yet unwritten sidestory entitled The Striped Wanderer. Read PDF file (WIP) https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MlIjNm63aMTd_1Yn3Erh4HU_4CfQZe7l/view?usp=sharing Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/x-birt/journal/Fallout-Equestria-Dear-Diary-chapters-1-and-2-785265321 (only includes entries 1 and 2, chapter structure not final) Category:Stories Category:In Progress Side stories